Baraka vs Mileena
by LondonJames
Summary: This is a simple battle between Baraka and Mileena in the Living Forest. I would like to have reviews telling me who should win in the end, also tell me what fatality I could use for that character.


The Living Forest is just that, a living forest. The oak trees have growling faces, biting at you if you carelessly protrude it's environment. It is where many hangings take place, and many duels. This particular duel is playing a part of Mortal Kombat; the greatest fight-to-the-death competition in history.

Mileena started a wicked twirl. A giggle was muffled by the purple cloth on her demonic smile. Her revealing outfit attracted most men. Only for them to meet her mouth. She halted, training her yellow pupils on the Tarkatan warrior in front of her. Mileena rose her sais, they formed an X shape above her head. "Let's Dance!" She sung.

Baraka menacingly examined Shao Kahn's devilish daughter. He licked his lips, growling. A long march of footsteps went forward. He screeched an animal-like scream. Baraka slowly scraped his blades together, emitting an eerie shriek to infiltrate the area. Sparks glowed on the floor, causing the Living Forest to burn in agony. "I will decide your fate, witch!" Baraka growled, allowing his blades to disappear in his forearms.

A hoarse voice echoed across the woods: "FIGHT!"

The maniacal female warrior kicked herself from the breathing grass, sais gliding forward with her. She forced her heels onto Baraka's rough skin. He stumbled over, embarrassed that he had not foretold this simple act.

"Ha! That was exciting!" Mileena praised. She was obviously agile and quick on her feet. She then proceeded to put away her sais, thinking she wouldn't require them. "Let's do that again!"

The Tarkatan growled. He quickly gained strength and swung his leg across the breathing terrain, performing a simple sweep kick. The wicked girl leapt over this attack. Baraka menacingly threw a series of high kicks and short jabs.

Mileena somersaulted backward, stabbing the Living Forest with her heels. "Keep doing that! It's entertaining!"

Baraka slid across the soil, nearly striking Mileena in the ankle. He began a roundhouse kick, followed by another set of punches. Each one blocked or evaded by the sinister woman.

"Ooh… Naughty, Naughty!" Mileena then began her own combo, each sting was placed on the shin or knee. Baraka attempted retreating a couple yards, but was instead defeated by Mileena's combo. "Perfection." She said.

The Tarkatan started the process of unsheathing his blades from his arms. He sprang back up, confident about his death-bringing blades. He slid his weapons together with such a large amount of force that shards broke off the blades and attempted to infect Mileena's flawless skin. She dodged in advance, knowing of this attack.

"No no;" Mileena started, "You're not allowed to bring toys."

This enraged Baraka, "I'll turn your bones into toys!" He propelled himself forward, gliding, cutting his blades into the floor.

The princess dived underneath his spread out legs. Tearing a slice of clothe from his left pants leg. "Ooh!" Mileena stared in awe at the clothes. Baraka jetted to her once again.

Mileena; instead of evading or blocking; disappeared in a cloud of violet mist. Just to reappear behind the Tarkatan. "Having a sorcerer for a servant pays off in the end."

"WITCH!" Baraka screamed. Mileena struck her heel onto his stomach, causing him to drop on his knees. She disappeared once again; only to reappear behind the disoriented warrior. Baraka attempted to attack vigorously but instead was simply nudged forward.

"It's so much fun to confuse and scar;" Mileena whispered. The bloodthirsty Tarkatan sensed an incoming attempt to finish this duel. He shot his legs before him, causing them to spread across the breathing soil. In a nearly instantaneous stunt, Baraka propelled himself so that his right side lay on the terrain. He heard the sound of a blade strike the ground, where his kneeling figure was not ten seconds ago disoriented.

Mileena replied with an annoyed mumble. She tried another sai tossing tactic; again evaded by Baraka's new founded energy. He managed a quick hop upward.

Mileena now had to fight a furious warrior. She snatched her weapons which were impaled to the living grass. There was gore on them, but only from the wicked terrain. She swiftly flung her sais toward Baraka. He somersaulted backward, narrowly dodging a killing blow. The sai attached itself into a living trees "eye," shaking the area with a shriek.

Mileena just about threw the second one, but was halted by Baraka. "You might want to save that one for later!" He taunted with a grin. But this enraged the devilish daughter.

She vanished in a pink thick cloud yet again, much to Baraka's annoyance.

Suddenly, she appeared in every direction, teleporting in any spot that gives her an opening to assault. This pink cloud kept jabbing and kicking, slowly weakening Baraka.

She was enjoying this attack. It brought punches to every part of his body. And when she was sure she hit everywhere, she teleported back to the starting position.

Baraka moaned, dropping to his knees, falling to the dirt.

The hoarse voice returned: ROUND 1 COMPLETE!


End file.
